


Mask Maker

by osakinana



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakinana/pseuds/osakinana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need to have a mask that we never take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask Maker

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

We need to have a mask that we never take off

He makes them all day in his mask making shop

Cutting the fabrics, securing the lace

To cover up your lying face

 

Thin tattooed fingers work with utmost care

To stitch away darkness, deceit and despair

But at the end of the day, a mask can only hide

It can never cure the mess inside


End file.
